trauma_kidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Adlynn Hersalor
Personality Adlynn is a rebellious and mischievous girl who, when she's not busy worrying about her or her friend's safety and well-being, is known to pull pranks using her multitude of illusion-based spells, as well as use those skills for performances in her spare time. She loves attention and praise and is a people-pleaser to an almost unhealthy extent, mostly due to her anxiety of people viewing her poorly for some of the morally-gray choices she's made in the past and continues to make. All in all, she does want to be a good person, and does only what she believes will be best for her and her friends. Appearance Adlynn is known for her somewhat flashy sense of style. Her most notable article of clothing is her cape, which she's handmade and embroidered herself. She typically wears her hair back in a low ponytail when it's long enough to do so, and she accessorizes with golden leaf-shaped earrings, as well as a heart-shaped necklace that was gifted to her by Vale as a token of his affection for her. Engraved in the back is the phrase 'To my sunshine'. History Early Life Adlynn grew up in Saanyas, an elven city tucked away deep into the region of Ithradyl that is known for its university and, less commonly, for the Moonlit Tree, in which resides a portal to the Feywild. Though she did well at school when she first started, around the age of 30, when her brother left home to travel, she found it was harder to concentrate or feel engaged in any of her studies, and it impacted her work negatively. When she realized some of her peers and elders were looking down on her for her poor academic performance, she decided she would embrace the 'problem student' attitude and focused much more on having fun than anything else to try and gain popularity in some of the other circles around school. This led to many pranks, relationships, and eventually, her leaving the school at the age of 86 before she was even close to graduating and becoming an adult. She decided it would be better not to stay in Saanyas where she would be judged indefinitely for what had happened, so she left for Middenloch soon after to live there and prove she would do fine even without a full education. Thieves Guild Living by herself proved much harder than she had originally thought, and Adlynn quickly fell on hard times. As she struggled to find a sustainable job to support herself, she became a small-time pickpocket and gained the attention of the local thieves' guild as she continued time and time again to not get caught. Soon she was approached by the leader, Goddrik, who invited her to join their guild so she could hone her skills and have a consistent place to live and take care of herself. Though she was hesitant at first she finally agreed and spent nearly four years training under Goddrik and with other thieves. In her spare time, she would practice magic until she slowly learned more and more creative ways to use illusions and her sleight of hand abilities for all kinds of tricks and performances, eventually making an entire routine. She began doing children's magic and entertainment shows when she wasn't doing missions, and eventually split from the guild to become an entertainer full time and try to separate herself from that life. Relationships Sildar Hallwinter Sildar is a family friend who Adlynn found herself fascinated by and admiring very quickly, as he was one of the first humans she had met in her life. He sent her the letter about seeing her parents in Phandalin and helped any way he could to find them, and she's been grateful for it. Adlynn considers him a close friend and ally. Goddrik Adlynn almost views Goddrik as a second father, especially after her own had disappeared without a trace. Though there were some tensions between them at first due to the prejudices of dwarves and elves, Goddrik knew she had potential not only as a thief, but as a person, and did what he could to help her realize it. He slowly grew to see her as more of a friend than an apprentice, and even when she left promised the guild would have her back should she need it. Vale Fernbrook Adlynn and Vale first met when she had begun to do entertainment shows, and there was instantly a spark between them. They grew close very quickly, and Vale comforted her the most when she had first heard about her parents' disappearance. Though she knew she wanted to be in a relationship since nearly the beginning, she had been hesitant to initiate anything until she knew her feelings were true or until she knew he reciprocated them. It wasn't until they reunited in Middenloch after she had left to find her parents that they admitted their feelings for each other and made their relationship official. Abilities Race= High Elf -Darkvision -Advantage on magical charming -Minor Illusion cantrip -Elvish, Common, Dwarvish |-|Class= Bard -Bardic Inspiration -Song of Rest -Font of Inspiration -Cutting Words -Countercharm -Mending, Prestidigitation cantrips -Adlynn formerly had Vicious Mockery, but this was lost to Lord Priam during a deal. Rogue -Sneak Attack, for 2d6 -Thieves' Cant -Mage Hand, Message, and Greenflame Blade cantrips -Mage Hand can also be invisible, as well as stow or retrieve objects carried by another creature, pick locks, or disarm traps -Cunning Action, to Hide, Disengage, Dash, or control her Mage Hand as a bonus action. |-|Miscellaneous= -Druidcraft cantrip, gained by being attuned to the Ebony Riverstone -Actor Feat Items Mage Killer This blade was originally in the hands of Derek Desleigh, a Halfling Assassin that plagued the party during their time investigating the cult in Orlane. After confronting each other in the sewers of Neverwinter, Adlynn agreed to return the blade after Explicitica's death so they could continue on without getting attacked. However, when Adlynn returned it, she had cast Instant Summons on the blade and summoned it almost a year later to ensure it stayed out of his hands. River Stone of the Water Nymph (Ebony) After the party rescued the water nymph Eidothia from her prison in the cave near Phandalin, she bestowed upon each of them a gift to show her gratitude. Adlynn recieved the Ebony Riverstone, and it's rare to see her without it. She never knows when she'll need to cast a spell, and she can even be seen rubbing it between her fingers sometimes out of nervous habit. Trivia * Adlynn drunkenly proposed to Vale the night she had found out about her parents' disappearance. Quite loudly. In front of a filled tavern. * The reason Adlynn chose a songbird as the form for her familiar is because 'Songbird' had been a nickname given to her by her mother. * Adlynn has had 13 boyfriends, 17 girlfriends, and 2 nonbinary partners. This is only including serious relationships, and not 'one-time flings'. ** 27 of these were in Saanyas, the other 5 being sometime in Middenloch. *** 3 of these have been polyamorous relationships. Category:Trauma Kids Category:DnD Category:Player Characters Category:Lei